


College Dating {Part 2}

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story of the dating process, although sped up a little. A good night spent with new found friends and a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Dating {Part 2}

Steve woke in his dorm room feeling cold so he pulled his blankets around him tighter and tried to get some more sleep but he was just a little too excited for his own good. It was movie and game night tonight at Tony's apartment and he just couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again, they had only seen each other in class twice this week and he was itching to hold him again. Steve smiled to himself when he thought about Professor Logan's reaction when the pair came in holding hands; he dropped the ruler and his jaw and nearly threatened to beat Tony up if he ever fucked Steve up. It was all in good meaning really, although Tony didn't quite know Logan like Steve did so he felt much more offended than he needed to.

Steve laid there, grinning to himself like an idiot, he couldn't help the flutter of his heart or the giggle that escaped his mouth, he was glad that he had the suite all to himself. He was even happy when his alarm went off only a minute later; he quickly shut it off and sprang out of bed to head to the shower. He quickly set to washing himself under the warm spray of the shower, his heart skipping beats when he thought about doing this with Tony someday. He knew they'd get to that point someday, he just wasn't sure when but he honestly didn't care. He would literally give his entire life to spend with Tony if Tony also wanted it.

Nothing dampened Steve's mood that day, the sun was shining beautifully and there was an early soccer practice today since there was a game tomorrow. He was more focused than he ever felt before and it felt so good, even Natasha noted the good feelings radiating off their Captain. This in turn made the practice go extremely smoothly and his team even was happy. There was nothing bad that happened that day and even if it did, it wouldn't hurt Steve.

Steve hummed to himself as he finished up a report for his Art History class. One of the paintings he was analyzing was a famous painting called The Kiss by Klimt. He thought about the luscious gold in the painting and the red combined made him think of Tony; it was two of his favorite colors after all. On that note he also thought about what he'd do to Tony if they were the only ones who were going to be in the apartment. He thought about kissing him first which he could do now since Tony had quit smoking cold turkey and was able to stay off it. Steve couldn't think of a better incentive really, he knew Tony had withdrawals pretty badly sometimes but that's when Steve let him drink, not that he'd ever force him to quit everything. Drinking at least tasted good for Steve whereas the smoke didn't.

Steve tore himself out of his trance when his watch beeped for time to get ready. He pulled up some dark colored jeans and slipped on a white tee shirt, Tony had expressed his like for the Captain in tighter clothes. Steve smiled to himself as he toed his shoes on and grabbed his light sweatshirt; it was only a little chilly today with the wind blowing around. Soon he was off and headed to Tony's apartment, driving by his motorcycle which he loved almost as much as Tony.

Steve couldn't help the smile when he knocked on the door to Stark's apartment and straightened his clothes out. Tony opened the door with a large grin, matching Steve's as he quickly stepped out to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him into a sweet tasting kiss; Tony had been eating frosting again.

"Mm…hi," Steve whispered to him as they stayed only millimeter's apart and even then, more kissing ensued.

"Hi," Tony grinned as he just moved his head to actually hug his partner, "I've missed you, you know," Tony pulled him inside; he was the first to arrive as usual.

"I missed you more," Steve grinned, pulling him back into an embrace and nuzzle his nose at Tony's.

"No, I totally missed you more," Tony stuck his tongue out, nearly swiping at Steve's lips. Steve chuckled and pecked the lips before him.

"You guys want to make me vomit rainbows and unicorns," Clint walked from his room to the open kitchen to throw a cup in the sink.

"Hey, wash that up before everyone else gets here," Tony turned his head to glare at Clint; Clint actually looked at him like he was crazy but got to it as he sighed.

"Be nice to your flat-mate Tony," Steve chided him gently and chuckled.

"He does live here rent free," Tony noted and Steve thought about it and nodded.

"You're right," Steve leaned the extra millimeter's to kiss his boyfriend again. He sighed contently when they just stood there and hugged, both missing the other's warm embrace.

"You guys aren't going to be doing this all night, are you?" Clint asked from the sink as he washed the cup.

"Shut it Barton," Tony yelled at him over his should and went back to cuddling with his boyfriend. Steve just grinned and smiled at Clint who rolled his eyes and went on with washing the cup and grumbling to himself. "You know," Tony started, whispering in Steve's ear, "we still have like fifteen minutes until everyone gets here…my room is right over there."

"Tony, no, I can't," Steve pulled away to look down at his boyfriend, "it's only been three weeks," Steve raised his eyebrows but Tony pouted. "Is it going to kill you to not have sex for this long?"

"Maybe…most definitely…yes," Tony nodded and continued to pout.

"You're impossible Stark," Steve shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah but isn't that why you like me?" Tony cocked his head and grinned.

"Maybe," Steve chuckled.

"Come on love birds, get the chips and dip ready at least," Clint said to them, annoyed and probably jealous as well.

"We'll move when we're ready to move," Tony growled at him but Steve quickly covered his mouth with his hand. 

"We can help him Tony, this is your apartment after all and your party," Steve grinned at him but Tony growled back and tried to bite the larger hand.

"Stop taking his side," Tony berated him but ended up smiling because how could he not smile around Steve? Steve didn't answer but gave a look instead as they went to prepare the chips and dip for the company.

Soon everyone was there; Natasha, Bruce and Thor had made their way into Tony's apartment and into the open kitchen to already start munching on the chips as they shook off their rain jacket's and set their umbrella's in the corner.

"It's raining?" Tony asked the obvious but considering he really hadn't been outside today, he didn't know what the weather had been like all day.

"Cats and dogs," Bruce answered with a nod. Tony gave a bit of a surprised gasp when Steve bent around to kiss him.

"You're cute," Steve told him, chuckling as they grabbed the chips and headed for the couch across the way.

"Wha—I…uh, okay," Tony was sort of confused about what was happening but just went along with it.

"Movie or game first?" Steve asked the crew.

"Movie!" Clint answered first.

"Yeah, I'll go along with movie," Natasha nodded.

"I was hoping for game but movie sounds nice too, besides I'm hungry," Bruce grinned as he patted his stomach when it growled at him.

"What movie shall we watch?" Thor asked going to the movie collection.

"Oh! I brought The Emperor's New Groove, anyone seen that one yet?" Bruce held it up.

"Oh, one of my favorites!" Steve commented as the other's agreed.

"Alright, so it's settled then, New Groove it is," Bruce nodded as he popped the DVD into the player as the TV was turned on. Steve looked back to see Tony still standing in the kitchen looking a little confused.

"I'll get the popcorn," Steve said to them and they nodded and chatted amongst themselves as he moved out of the room to cross the open hall and go around the counter to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "Hey, you alright?" Tony looked up at him, still looking sort of dazed until he blinked and closed his slightly ajar mouth.

"I just…I have friends…like real friends, a real group of people that—" he stopped himself before he got too emotional. Steve grinned at him and tilted his head to be able to look into his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere you know," he said gently, hands massaging where they were placed eventually making Tony turn to face him. Steve reached up to tilt Tony's chin up so he had to look at him. "I love you," Steve said again, the first time since Tony had been completely smashed last week and had taken what Steve said the wrong way but Steve knew he didn't remember that part. He watched as Tony lit up and quickly reached up to wrap his arms around his shoulders to bring him in for a kiss. Steve relished in the hot touch of Tony's lips, it was more than welcomed as he pulled him close.

Steve couldn't help but to hook his fingers into Tony's belt loops and pull him closer, hands then went around his waist to tease him, not fully grabbed his ass. Tony groaned in frustration as the lack of direct squeezing that Steve was doing and tried to stand on his toes to hopefully make Steve's hands go down but Steve just moved up with him. Steve instead pushed him back down and slid a hand up to cradle Tony's neck in hopes that would satisfy him. It didn't but Tony settled for it as he moved his head to lay back in the cradle and let Steve follow him, in the kiss still.

"Ahem…you guys want us to leave?" Natasha asked abruptly and the two broke away slowly and just peaked over to the living room where all four of them were staring, Thor was grinning at them, Clint just rolled his eyes and Bruce was shyly observing like he always did.

"Uh, sorry," Tony actually spoke first, his voice a little unstable at first but kissing Steve did that to him.

"Actually we're not sorry, you all can turn around and not watch, this is Tony's apartment after all," Steve spoke up, knowing that Tony wasn't actually sorry but more afraid to lose his new found friends.

"Steve," Tony looked up at him but Steve quieted him with a finger.

"You're right Steve," Bruce nodded quietly. Natasha agreed and Clint had already turned back around to watch the previews of the movie as it started up. Thor was still grinning.

"Why did you do that?" Tony hissed at him when the rest had turned around to continue chatting about the movie and their days.

"Because you would, but you're afraid of losing us and I see that. I've been there before and I wanted to prove to you that we're here to stay," Steve smiled gently at him and Tony just looked in wonder at his amazing boyfriend.

"I love you," Tony said, still staring at him and Steve smiled and genuine smile as he reached down to kiss him again. He loved the feeling of Tony's lips pressed against his, moving in conjunction.

"I love you to, now let's make some popcorn before they kill us with pitchforks and knives," Steve chuckled and Tony grinned.

The movie night was going great; everything was perfect as Tony leaned against Steve who had his arm around him holding him close. They shared a bowl of popcorn as they watched the movie. Tony grinned when he watched everyone laugh at the part where Yzma and Kronk went down into the secret lab and Kronk yelled out "Put your hands up Yzma!" He smiled up to Steve who looked down at him and grinned. All was going well until the power went out.

"Well shit, just had to happen tonight, didn't it?" Tony said angrily into the dark.

"Have you got any candles Stark?" Natasha asked, already getting up to go find things.

"Candles? Do I look like the kind of guy to have candles? I do have flashlights though," Tony got up from Steve's hold and tried to navigate around Bruce who was sitting at Steve's feet, he ended up tripping on Bruce's foot when he pulled it in thinking that he was helping Tony. Thankfully Tony caught himself and continued on.

"Where are they?" Natasha asked.

"Eh…I'll get them," Tony thought about answering but really didn't feel like having Natasha go through his drawer of sex toys. He stumbled forward, hand out to try to find the wall, instead he came in contact with something soft and squishy. Suddenly a hand came in contact with his face and he was nearly sent flying with the slap.

"Sorry!" Tony squeaked out, holding his stinging cheek knowing he'd just grabbed Natasha's breast, it was in that moment that the lights came back on again briefly.

"You alright Tony?" Steve asked, the group looking over to find Natasha flat against the wall and Tony cowering before her. "Oh," Steve realized what happened and just laughed as he got up to help Tony.

"Sorry Stark, automatic reaction," Natasha actually looked apologetic.

"It's okay," Tony held his cheek still and waited for Steve to come around and led him down the room to his room. 

"You okay? Sounded like it hurt," Steve gingerly pulled the hand away from Tony's face to inspect it. It was a little red from the slap but nothing looked particularly out of place. Steve leaned forward and gently 'kissed it better' and Tony just grinned at him before the lights flickered again.

"So why didn't you just let Natasha get the flashlights?" Steve asked, sitting on the bed while Tony went to the drawer to find his flashlights.

"I didn't want to scare her with all the explicit stuff I have laying around," Tony said sarcastically, grinning as he fished out a flashlight and tossed it to Steve who caught it and made sure it worked.

"Like she'd be surprised?" Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I still have a shred of decency left in me," Tony turned back to the drawer to dig out a few more to bring back to Steve, lights flickering again. "Figures," Tony sighed as he stood between Steve's legs and let him hug him.

"We can have fun without electricity you know," Steve said, kissing Tony's clothed stomach.

"Oh I know we could, but we have company darling," Tony sniggered and Steve pinched his hip making Tony jump.

"That's not what I meant," Steve still smiled up at him before completely wrapping his arms around Tony's waist in a loose lock hold. Tony kept one hand on Steve's shoulder while the other went up to cup Steve's neck and thumb at the prominent jawline before leaning down to kiss him. Neither could get enough of each other.

Tony sighed into the kiss; he couldn't remember a time when he was dating someone that took this long to get them to have sex. It made him insane but at the same time he felt like he could possibly wait an eternity for Steve, well maybe just sex, not blow jobs or hand jobs. But he could wait a little longer, especially since Steve was actually kissing him now that he'd quit. It'd been hell but it was so worth it to finally quit, kissing Steve was like a new drug anyway and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Mmm, you taste much better," Steve whispered to him when they pulled apart for a moment. Tony started to push Steve back on the bed and to his surprise Steve went willingly and even scooted himself up so Tony could climb up with him which Tony did without thought. Tony would have been hard as a rock by now if he didn't know they had company over and in the house. He half groaned and half moaned in frustration and pleasure at the thought and the feel of Steve's hands running down his sides. He wanted nothing more than Steve to strip him of his clothes and to use him as he will.

Lights flickered once more before they went off again, this time seemingly for real. Outside the storm raged on, wind howling around the edges of the building and rain hitting against the window. Tony was pretty sure his growl could be heard through the entire apartment as he broke from Steve to sit up on his knees which he was straddling Steve's waist. Steve tried to pull him back down but Tony grabbed the hand to stop him.

"We should go out there, that'd be pretty dick-ish of us to leave them in the dark," Tony sighed.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Steve sighed back and sat up, holding Tony so he didn't fall off. "For the record, I like this position very much," Steve said quietly and shyly, he could see Tony's grin in the dark before he kissed him quickly, savoring the taste.

"I'll keep this in mind," Tony whispered and rubbed his nose against Steve's.

"Would you too stop being adorable and get us those flashlights?" Clint asked from the door, Tony could make him out in the dark barely.

"Oh he called us adorable honey! It's official!" Tony squealed at Steve who just laughed and pushed at Tony to get him to stand up. They picked up the flashlights and followed Clint out who had his cell phone lighting the way now. They set up the lights so they acted as lanterns around the living room, they decided about what games they should play and it took them awhile but they finally came up with a card game instead of a board game.

"You know, I could probably fix whatever made the power go out," Tony said mindlessly as they played the game of Spoons where a card was continuously passed to your left until you were holding all four suits of one card, Tony was looking for the Four's.

"What if it's a tree that fell on a line?" Bruce asked before Natasha yelled out 'Spoons' and they all scrambled to grab a spoon in the middle, she had gotten all four of the cards she was looking for. There was one less spoon so that the person who didn't get a spoon had the letter 'S' written under their name and the first person to get s.p.o.o.n.s. under their name was the loser and the game was done. Tony was a little too distracted and was the first to not get a spoon.

"I could at least locate it and call the fire department or something," Tony shrugged, not really in the mood to play the game anymore. He gave his cards to Steve who was next to shuffle.

"Tony, you're not going out in that storm," Clint shook his head, watching Steve shuffle the cards with ease.

"Why would you wish to go out in the storm?" Thor asked, cocking his head and Tony shrugged.

"Well I wasn't planning on going out, just going down to the breaker box to see if flipping some switches would help."

"I think it would be worth a try," Steve agreed.

"Hurry it up then, we're not waiting for you just so you know," Natasha told him and he grinned.

"That's fine, I could use a good spooning," he winked and Steve scoffed.

"Well I'm coming with you," Steve quickly dealt the cards out, "for some reason I keep thinking about Jurassic Park and that one scene," Steve said and the group laughed as he grinned.

"I seriously doubt Dinosaurs have come to life and are hunting me down now," Tony rolled his eyes but stood up and grabbed one of the flashlights and waited for Steve.

"But what if they did, who would be there to save you?" Steve chuckled and stood up when he was done dealing, "alright, we'll be back," Steve grabbed Tony's hand and walked him outside the door and into the dark hallway. "Okay, so where are the breakers?"

"Basement," Tony replied and started to walk towards the stairs, he really liked to feel of Steve holding his hand and wished they did it more often.

"We can you know," Steve replied and that was when Tony realized he said that out loud and almost blushed in the dark.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to voice things that I don't intend to," Tony grimaced as they turned to start down the stairs.

"I don't mind, and we can hold hands as often as you like. I don't care if the entirety of the world see's us together," Steve told him and Tony smiled up at him.

"You are simply amazing to me."

Down the four flights of stairs to the ground level and finally one locked door but Steve was thankful Tony had the master key as he unlocked it and let them in. Door closed behind them and they started down the stairs into the finished basement to find the breaker box. Steve waited patiently with other plans formulating in his mind as he watched Tony fiddle with the electrical. When Tony sighed he knew that it wasn't the breaker box that needed fixing.

"Well looks like we'll be spending a night in darkness," Tony shut the box and looked back at Steve who looked back lazily.

"That's not always a bad thing you know," Steve said and gently pushed Tony back against the wall and reached down to turn the flashlight off as he gently kissed Tony's lips. Steve trailed his kisses down Tony's neck, he noted Tony's breath coming shorter when Steve started to work at Tony's jeans and getting the buttons undone.

"Steve!" Tony exclaimed when he finally got the buttons undone and quickly unzipped him, pushing the jeans out of his way as he knelt down and nosed at the thin fabric. "Fuck," Tony breathed as Steve nipped him through the cloth and lavished at Tony's cock shaped bulge. Finally, to Tony's delight the boxers were pushed down to let him bounce up. Tony tried to restrain himself when he felt Steve's hand at the base of him and then his hot, wet, glorious mouth at the end; teasing. Tony didn't even realize he was talking but was vaguely aware of it, he knew it was something he just did during good sex or anything related.

Steve quickly worked in the dark, he liked hearing Tony like this even though he was nervous as all hell; he wanted to do this for him. He'd done this once before but it was a while ago and he had to think back to what his former partner had taught him. He breathed in before going down further and made sure his tongue was sticking forward to cover his bottom teeth but it also helped to reduce his gag reflex. He worked down as much of Tony as he could before he almost gagged himself and pulled off just in time. He quickly set a pace of bobbing his head while listening to Tony's chatter above him.

Steve felt his own pleasure burning in his pants and took his free hand down to dig his heel into his own bulge to stave off his own ejaculation, he wasn't sure but he figured that Tony would want to do something to him after as well since that's just what Tony did. He quit thinking about himself though when he felt Tony thrust but it was only a small one before keeping himself still. Steve pulled at Tony's hips to try to encourage him to thrust; he wanted to know how it felt again. He was pleased when Tony started up his small thrusts, talking about something engineering related or science, Steve wasn't quite sure. 

Steve couldn't help it as he stayed still and Tony started to thrust in earnest, a hand came up to hold him there. Steve kept his tongue out as far as he could while trying not to gag as he quickly undid his own pants, foregoing his aforementioned idea about Tony helping him off. He could hear and feel Tony start to tighten and he quickly set a quick pace on himself, jerking almost dry; he had enough pre-come to last him a while as he took his thumb and smeared it down himself, using it as lube. That was when Tony stopped and just kept his tip in Steve's mouth. Steve quickly set on sucking and tonguing Tony's slit, tasting the pre-come as it came out.

"Steve, baby, are you touching yourself?" Tony had to ask, he could hear it.

"Mmm, mhmm," Steve confirmed it, lazily still sucking on his boyfriend. It was then that Steve felt the come hit his tongue and tried not to grimace too much, he swallowed just for the sake of his boyfriend and gently cleaned him off. Tony had nearly curled himself in half, almost reaching Steve's head through the motion but was back leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Before Steve could tuck him away gingerly he slid down on his knees and leaned forward to bring Steve into an embrace with his left arm as he reached down to help get Steve off too.

"You are—you…you are just so fucking amazing Steve Rogers," Tony moaned into the kiss, he could feel Steve swell and couldn't wait for that thickness to be in him, swelling and giving off so much heat. He sped his pace up and gripped tighter, it wasn't long until Steve was leaning his forehead on Tony's shoulder and moaning his name as he came on Tony's wrist, little jerks still followed.

"You're not so bad yourself Tony," Steve grinned in the darkness, although now they could see each other's outlines in the darkness with their eyes becoming more accustomed to it. Tony just laughed and brought him back in for a kiss, a sweet tasting and lingering one.

When all was said and done, they tucked themselves back in and turned the flashlight back on, Steve looked like a hot mess and Tony tried to fix his hair but they ended back up in lip lock, just messing it back up again.

"We should get back to them before I'm hard again," Tony said weakly as Steve ran his fingers through his dark hair, it was definitely Tony's weakness.

"Yeah…that'd be a good idea," Steve agreed, voice a little hoarse.

Getting back up the four flights of stairs was interesting, there were many pit-stops filled with kissing and touching and finally to Tony's delight, ass grabbing. They were just outside Tony's apartment when Steve stopped him and pinned him against the wall, grabbing Tony's ass again and hauled him up, Tony instantly wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and moaned into the kiss. This was the most exhilarating foreplay he'd ever experienced and they weren't even going to be able to have sex afterwards too. In many ways he was disappointed but he was also thankful that Steve was doing this now rather than not at all.

Tony couldn't help the fire that settled in his gut when Steve pressed against him, almost rubbing but it was more of just the motion of pressing him into the wall. He wanted to stay like this forever…well maybe with their clothes off but this was a good position. He quickly let go of Steve though when his apartment door opened to show Bruce peeking out, the room lit from the flashlights.

"Oh," Bruce said, opening the door a little wider, "I guess the breakers didn't work?"

"Um no, we would see light if they did," Tony nodded to him and Bruce nodded back, looking uncomfortable. "We'll be in in a second," Tony told him and Bruce nodded once more and shut the door, Tony looked back at Steve who looked like he was off in euphoria, hair messed up, eye's glazed over, reddened lips and clothing a little askew. Tony started to straighten him out and Steve cleared his throat.

"Right…people," Steve looked back at the door and Tony grinned.

"Yes people, are you ready for people?" he asked and Steve thought about it.

"Well I'd rather just be with you but yes, I think I'm ready for people," Steve bent down to kiss at the hickey that was now showing dark on Tony's neck for all to see.

"Okay…people," Tony nodded and let Steve get off of him and made himself look at least somewhat presentable. They both took a deep breath and entered into the apartment, the group was giggling over something and Tony hoped that it wasn't because of them. Natasha was actually smiling and laughing with them too so he knew it was something of magnitude.

They never found out exactly what had happened, something about Bruce quote un-quote hulking out and getting really angry at something and how it was so adorable that Natasha wanted to pinch his cheeks. Something like that. Tony opted for bedtime around midnight, he was exhausted from their adventure to the breakers and actually wanted to get some sleep before the weekend started. Instead of kicking them out Tony let Thor and Natasha sleep in the guest bedroom while Clint was in his room and Bruce was on the couch. Clint had offered his bed to share with Bruce but Bruce politely shook his head and said he'd sleep on the couch.

Tony was feeling jittery, this was the first time that the pair had slept together without him being completely drunk and not actually remember it. He stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed to watch Steve which was quickly becoming one of his favorite things, up there with kissing Steve, having Steve give him a blowjob or hand job and having Steve grab his ass. He grinned when Steve followed him into bed once he'd removed all his clothing except boxers and socks. He pulled the blanket up and let Tony settle into his arm's big spoon, little spoon style.

"So…today was a good day," Tony commented in the dark and he could feel Steve smile.

"Yeah, yeah it was," now he could even hear the smile and it just made him smile too. He shivered when Steve nosed at his neck and the little hairs there. "I gather you really like your hair being touched," Steve said and Tony nodded, he couldn't speak with the tingling sensation that ran through his body, starting from Steve's nose. With his answer Steve kept nosing around and finally settled back on Tony's neck, Steve kissed his neck once before settling in deeper to close his eyes. Tony happily closed his own eyes to try to get some sleep.

Tony fell into a mostly dreamless sleep. He couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen but he had no idea what it was. He hated these kinds of feelings and wanted to wake up so badly but he couldn't and it made him scared. He finally woke himself up when he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore; he sat up to try to get more air into his lungs and coughed when he took in too much.

"Hey, are you alright?" Steve was up with him in the morning light; it seemed to be only around seven in the morning so the sun was just starting to rise. Tony looked back at him and shivered when he realized how cold it was and he shook his head, he couldn't lie to Steve either. Steve pulled him to his chest to simply hold him before pulling him gently back down to the bed. He reached down to pull the cover's back up as Tony turned in his hold, his breathing sounding better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked gently when they were settled again and he was playing with Tony's hair. Tony shook his head and Steve just smiled at him. "It's nothing about last night or anything, is it?" Steve asked, wanting to make sure he was okay at least. Tony shook his head again and sighed at the hair petting, "okay," Steve nodded and left him alone; he could live a few more hours not knowing why Tony wasn't breathing properly or woke up yelling which had scared him out of his own dreams. Tony instead just cuddled up to Steve's chest to try to fall asleep again, trying to even out his breathing.

Steve watched the sun rise for a while, holding Tony in his arms and continuously playing and petting his hair. He was finally satisfied when he felt Tony's breath even out and become stable meaning he was sleep again. It bothered Steve that Tony didn't really want to talk about what happened in his dream or anything but he knew he had to give it time, not all things were instant with Tony Stark, especially if it came down to something more sensitive and wasn't sex or alcohol.


End file.
